English Rose
by HetaliaPuppy22
Summary: Samantha Kirkland has started at Hetalia high and What happens when two of the most popular boys at school fall for the Brunette brit.    PrussiaXOC AmericaXOc and also Fem!Canada.


English Rose

Chapter1 First meetings

It is a warm late Autumn day and a young brunette girl walks through the cold iron gates of Hetalia High.

Her large forest green eyes widen as she sees the entrance: down a red brick path stands a huge white building with a giant oak door that is gelded with silver and gold.

On either side of the doors stands a marble statue of an eagle, wings outstretched and beak open, looking like they are going to come to life and take off. They sat on garnet pet stools with what looked like inscriptions on them.

The girl walked up and took hold of the old-looking door knocker in her thin bony hands. She knocks on the door, and the door opens, revealing a lavish interior: a black-gray marble floor so shiny you could see your own face in it; the walls three different shades of red: light red and burgundy lines twisting and swirling against a crimson background up to a pure white domed ceiling.

The brunette girl walks forward, her white high heels clicking on the polished black marble floor and a pale green skirt swishing around her ankles as she walks. She wore a black and white striped shirt with the words `Newcastle ` across the back in big blue letters, and a crucifix hung around her thin neck. Long curly dark chocolate brown hair rests on her shoulders and a yellow rose sat in the rich chocolate curls on the left side of her head.

The girl walks up to a large rosewood desk with an older women sitting at it. "Excuse me" She says softly.

"Yes?" the women asks, glancing up.

"May I sign in?" the girl asks, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Name?" the receptionist asks.

"Samantha-Rose Kirkland," she smiles as the women hands her the register.

"There should be someone to take you to the dormitories in a moment," the women says, looking back at her computer screen as Samantha signs in.

Samantha leans back against the desk, watching the other students going by, before an older girl walked up to her. This other girl had long straight black hair tied back in a ponytail, lightly tanned skin with a healthy warm glow and slanted dark brown eyes, giving her an oriental look.

"Uhhhh, Hello miss," Samantha says, smiling shyly and tugging at her curly brunette hair as she looks at the other girl.

"Xin chào, you can call me Tuyen," the raven haired oriental says smiling back as Samantha tilts her head, looking puzzled.

"What does Zin chao mean? And what language is it?" she asks, glancing the other girl up and down. Tuyen huffs, looking at the younger brunette.

"Xin chào means `hello` and It's Vietnamese," she answers, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you are?"

"Hello Tuyen, I'm Samantha-Rose Kirkland," Samantha replied, bowing politely to the Asian. "Sorry for being rude," she adds apologetically.

"It's alright Miss Kirkland, follow me," the Asian girl instructs.

"Yes, Ma'am." Samantha picks her cases and walks along behind Tuyen, her heels clicking on the black marble floor again.

Samantha smiles and whistles to herself as they walk outside, over in the direction of a large white washed wooden building.

On the door is the schools insignia; a `H` encircled by willow branches with what could only be the school's motto winding around it - the words say `Hetalia High: Where the World Unites ' in shiny silver letters.

Tuyen pushes the door open and holds it open for Samantha.

"Thank you," Samantha says softly as she walks in. The floor was covered in a pale yellow carpet, and an oak wood staircase stood in front of the two girls.

"You'll be staying with Madelyn," the Asian girl says, looking down at Samantha.

"Ah H'way man," she says, admiring the staircase. "Tuyen, could you please help me carry my cases up?" She glances pleadingly at the elder girl.

"Well..." Tuyen hums, thinking it over.

"Please, Miss Tuyen?"

"Well alright then." Tuyen walks over to the younger Brunette, taking one case in her hand before they drag the heavy suitcases up the stairs.

"Thank you, Miss Tuyen~," Samantha grins. "Uuuuuhhh, what room do are I looking for?" She tilts her head.

"Room 16 - you'll be sharing with Madelyn Williams," Tuyen says, smiling at the other softly as she goes looking for Sam's room. "One question Miss Samantha, where do you come from?"

The brunette looks over at her shoulder. "Newcastle, England."

Samantha walks down the pale yellow carpeted corridor past closed oakwood doors with golden numbers on them. There was a metallic sheen on some of the doors signs saying `Don't Disturb, Studying` in large red letters.

"Ah, room 16," Sam says as she finds her room. Her green eyes are full of excitement; she was just about to meet her new roommate! She pushes the door open and grins. "Hello~" she chirps, finding another girl in the room.

This girl was petite and short with long blonde hair. Her eyes were a violet-blue, framed with thin black eyelashes. Her skin a pale, very pale, shade of ivory; her nose small and pointed; her cheeks full and round and her chin curved with thin-lipped bottom lip, which was currently quivering. "H-h-hello," she stammers as she looks at Samantha, who tilts her head.

"I'm Samantha, pleased to meet you," the green-eyed girl smiles, putting her suitcases down and walking closer to the blonde, who tugs nervously at the bottom her red and white hoodie. Sam offers the girl her hand.

"Nice t-to meet y-you, Samantha. I'm Madelyn Williams." she stammers, timidly shaking Samantha's hand. Sam looks around her room while Madelyn pushed wire-rimmed glasses up her small nose. "I think there's some space in the dresser for your clothes," she adds pointing at an ebony-wood drawer chest with a picture of Madelyn with some other guy on top of it.

"Nice pic," Samantha grins looking at it. "Hey, who's the guy next to you?" She points at the grinning blonde in the photograph who had his arm around Madelyn's shoulders. His eyes were azure blue, his skin tanned, his hair golden like wheat. Like Madelyn, his nose was pointed and had a turned up tip, his cheeks round and full, while his lips were also similarly thin but somehow full at the same time.

"Ah, that's my little brother, Alfred," Madelyn smiles warmly, glancing at the photo. "That was taken on his fourteenth birthday; he must be around your age." She picks up the photo and looks at Samantha.

"Alfred~" Samantha muses out loud, putting her hand to her chin and earning a slightly raised eyebrow from the elder, but shorter blonde. "Alfred… that's the name of a friend of mine. Does your brother have the same surname as you?" she asks, looking at the photo as well.

"No, his name is Alfred Jones."

Samantha grins at this, walking over to her suitcases and starts taking clothes out of one of them before walking back over and putting them in.

* * *

**Well thats Chapter 1 review and tell what you think Thank you for reading.**


End file.
